The Dating Process: THe Meta-Human Version
by Newspace19
Summary: Dating is hard enough for people, especially teenagers. Lets do the math! Take two guys, add hormones, high school, big bang gas, good and bad, less that kind peers and it sounds like a recipe for dissaster! But these two can pull it off! After all controlling fire and being an all around genius have multiple perks.


So I just finished watching al the Static Shock TV episodes and for a kids show it was pretty good even now. The biggest part I didn't like about the show was the fact that they couldn't (or wouldn't whatever) address Richie's sexuality. In the comics he was openly gay but not in the show. In fact they had him make severeal vague references to being straight. Blah whatever. This is how I feel like it should go.

I was thinking about who Richie could be with and my first thought was Virgil; but that kind of friendship you don't twist so yeah left it alone. Then I looked up Hotgear and loved it. This is the result of my new found love for this couple! Enjoy!

The Dating Process: The Meta-Human Version

Part One: Fiery Beginnings

_Man this guy is a pain in the ass to find. _Richie was flying around as Gear searching back alleys and abandonded buildings looking for a certain fiery punk. Apparently just because he had red and blond hair set up to look like a flame didn't mean that he was easy to find. Gear sighed and wondered why he was doing this. giving a Christmas present to a bad guy? It wasn't the best idea but Richie wanted to do it and he knew the guy would like it. _Well at least the real present,_ Gear thought as he chuckled.

The winter wind was not making flying easy but he finally found Francis playing target practice in a desolate junkyard. _Good thing he's practicing because he needs it._ Gear hid behind a pile of cars and observed Hotstreak for a few minutes. After a few well aimed shots Francis smirked and built up a ball of what looked like magma. After he had it at a good size he chucked it at the car. There was a fiery explosion upon impact but there were also several smaller fireballs that flew off in random directions. _It's like a shrapnel grenade! Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that!_

Richie quickly stashed his gear and backpack in a trunk of a Junker and slowly made his way over to Francis, trying to keep his cool. When he got several feet behind him Richie spoke up, "That was new. Definitely wouldn't want that anywhere near me!" Of course sneaking up on Hotstreak wasn't the best idea because when Richie finished speaking Hotstreak whipped around with a fireball in his hand aimed at Richie's head. "Whoa whoa! I wasn't kidding! I'd like to walk away from this conversation burn-free!"

Francis growled and made his fire fade away. "Then leave now. Don't have time for the local nerd parade."

Richie waved his hand dismissively. "Nah I want to do something before I go." As Richie walked up to Hotstreak he could feel the heat coming off of him. _I hope he doesn't set it on fire. _Richie quickly handed Francis two gifts: a medium size box and an envelope. Francis gave Richie a confused look. Richie just rolled his eyes. "Open the envelope first."

Francis did just that, cooling down the flames around him. Inside the envelope were two tickets to Adam's local rap concert. "What the hell are these?"

Richie nervously cleared his throat. "A date? I heard around that you were interested in a date or two and I hate to say it but I'm interested too. So are you gonna take me up on my offer?"

Hotstreak was sputtering out half-words while he processed Richie's words. "You, what? Heard around… Are you fucking insane?! Date a nerd like you?! Even if I was gay I could do sooo much better!"

Richie scoffed. "You don't need to freak out. I made sure to ask you when you were alone so none of your 'street cred' wouldn't be ruined. Plus this will help you come out to the fresh air. It doesn't take a genius to figure out your preference."

Hotstreak's eyes started to glow. "No you're just a fag that wants everyone around him to be gay, too!"

Richie instantly flipped his lid. "Really? Fine! Have fun living in the closet!" He grabbed the tickets and the box and threw them in a nearby fire and started to storm out. Hotstreak quickly snapped out of his rage and put the fire out grabbing the two presents before they were destroyed. He thought about what he just did and flew in front of Richie to stop him. "Wait hold on Richie, don't go."

"Too late. This **fag** is out of here." As Richie went to walk past Francis, Francis grabbed his arm and made it so they were facing each other. "Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. My temper got the best of me again. Not every day someone asks you to come out of the closet to date them right?" Richie didn't say anything; he just nodded. Francis looked at the tickets and handed one back. "Meet you there."

Richie relaxed and gave the red head a smile. "Sounds good to me." As he started to walk away Francis piped up again. "Hey wait what's the other present?"

"Hold on I'll tell you." Richie started to walk away from Francis, putting double the distance between them as there was between Hotstreak and his target practice. "OK, now open it!"

When Francis opened the box he found a simple leather belt inside. "It's to keep your pants up!" Hotstreak growled and started chucking fireballs at Richie who was far enough away to easily dodge them. Richie ran off to find his gear laughing his head off. _I knew he'd like the first one better!_

So did anyone notice the part one? Yep I'm going to write more parts to this; I have a few parts in my head that I will write eventually but for now I'm going back to my other Chapter fic. Be back with this one soon!


End file.
